


Aking Bukang Liwayway

by angsilakbo



Series: Sa Pagpanaw [3]
Category: El Filibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: #elias #salome #nolimetangere #missing chapter, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Bago tuluyang lumisan si Salome patungong Mindoro, nakatanggap siya ng liham mula sa isang kaibigang malapit sa kaniyang puso.





	Aking Bukang Liwayway

Salome,

Nagkamali ka. Isang kabalintunaan kung inisip mong wala kang halaga sa akin—dahil ikaw at ang Inang Bayan ang siyang tunay kong pag-ibig. Walang humpay ang aking pasasalamat sapagkat nabiyayaan ako ng pagkakataong maisatitik pa ang liham na ito. Ang aking bukas ay kawangis ng mga alon; walang kasiguraduhan kung saan ako nito tatangayin. Kaya, paumanhin, kaibigan ko, kung hindi ko maaaring ialay ang mga ito sa'yo. Kung piliin kong magbuo ng pamilya kasama mo'y habambuhay akong uusigin ng aking konsensiya na isinadlak ko ang ating mga anak sa pait ng kahirapang higit pa sa hatol ng kamatayan. Katulad kung bakit di kita pinigilan sa iyong pag-uwi sa Mindoro; hindi ka kailanman naging karapat-dapat sa anumang bagay na walang kasiguraduhan. Kaya kahit pa lubos na ikinawasak ng aking loob na maunang lumisan noong huli tayong nagkita, tiniis ko ang bigat ng aking mga hakbang palayo. Pagkatapos ng tagpong `yon, wari'y nangalay ang aking mga paa at tuluyang nawalan ng patutunguhan at magmula noo'y wala na itong natapakan na sariling tahanan—dahil Salome, ikaw lamang ang hinahanap-hanap kong kanlungan.

Ikaw ang kalmadong lawa na parating handa na ako'y damayan sa pag-iisa. Marahan ang dampi ng iyong mga alon sa aking mga sakong at mayumi ang nililikhang awit na naghe-hele sa tuwing nagpupuyos ang damdamin. Ikaw ang madilim na langit na parating bubulungan ng mga panalangin at ang bukang-liwayway na walang sawa kong hihintayin at tatanawin; ang nagsilbing pahingahan ng napapagal na diwa at ang masungit na dagat na buong tapang kong tatawirin—mabalian man ng sagwan o mabutasan ng bangka—hindi mangangalay ang aking bisig na abutin at sumpungin ang iyong pagsinta. Wala akong ibang babaeng tatanawin sa kabilang dulo ng lawa kundi ikaw at ikaw lamang.

Batid kong huli na kung sambitin ko ngayon ang aking pagkasi; masiyado nang lumawak ang lawa na pumapagitan sa atin at tatangayin na lamang ng hangin ang aking mga salita. Ang mga alon—hindi nila ako palaging dadalhin sa iyong piling. Hindi maibabalik ng mga panalangin ang oras at batid kong daratal din ang araw kung kailan di ko na masisilayan pa ang mga bukang-liwayway sa sinisinta kong bayan. Ang iyong puso—napakarami pang mas magigiting na lalake ang mangangahas na tawirin ang malalim nitong pagkasi. Ngunit tandaan mo lagi, tandaan mo kailanman, na ikaw ang aking kalayaang habambuhay kong ipaglalaban.

Ikaw ang aking bukang-liwayway,  
Elias

**Author's Note:**

> **kung nakita na ang akda na nakasulat sa ibang sagisag-panulat, mangyaring ilapit muna ito sa may-akda sapagkat minsan na niya itong naisapubliko sa ibang alyas. Maraming salamat!


End file.
